titan sized love
by KawaiiNekoGurlz
Summary: two girls jessy-chan andbrittany-chan have just fallen in lvoe with the two most kawaii men eva!1! but how will there love work out in the middle of titan battles? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: _hey guyz! nyaa!~~~ dis iz meh frunds and iz 1st fanfic!1! i hope u guys emjoy!1!1 nya!~~~_

 **a/n: yeah this is jess and brit! hope u liek r story!**

 **(JESSY-CHAN POV)**

my name is Jessy-Chan, i have a messy hair, that still looks hot (lol). my eyes are a lit a light blue, bye when u make meh mad my eyes turn black. i wear a short pink skirt a small freedom wing cut off shirt n coat. im secretly a titan but shh nobody knos except my bff Britany-Chan who is also a titan butshe can control when she changes into one but with me its random.

today iz the day Britany-Chan and me fianlly get to join the survey corps!1 we r super excited & we both graduated at the top of our class. we r going to be fighting with our super kawaii bff powerz. cause Britany-chan is a neko she can scarh out titans eyes & climb tress like a kitten. i use meh demon powerz(my daddy is the king demon). "hey Britany-chan r u ready 4 us to fight titans?"

"hell yeah titans r fucking stupid." Britany-chan said. titans killed her paretns so shes very emo and sad but also hella rad and listens to punk rock.

 _(BRITANY-CHAN POV)_

My name is Britany-Chan and i am very sad cause titans kill me family when i was a younger kid so now i am very sad, and also punk rock. I have light blue eyes and purple hair then is very long and strigte and i have rainbow neko ears that i hide under i keep under my hat. my bff Jessy-Chan and i are today gonna fianlly meet the survey corp gruop thingy (a/n: i forget the real name lol) because we r the best titan kilers ever but havent fought anny titans yet becuase we just got out of titan-fighter training.

when we got to the rest if the group of titan killers i saw the worldz kawaiiest man i has ever seen. his name i think was eren, and he was the best and he looked so kawaii. as i looked over at me beff she was looking and she glared at a shorter man his name was levi she seemed to be blushing at him and he was blushing at her. i tink it was lover at frist sight.

END OF CHP 1

a/n: _wow! dat was r first chap! nyaa~~ i hope you guyz liek it and leave a review!~~~ nya~~~_

a/n: **this was AWESUME! hope u guyz reveiw!111!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: what the heck iz a trollz? why r u guys calling us dat?**

 **were no trolz! k? we r ceral abut dis fic! we thnik itz good!111!1**

 _a/n wtf u ppl nya? thats rlly r00d of u guyz 2 say such thngs! we r amazngly better then u sad nekos wll evr be! *ANGRY NEkO RAWRZ*_

 **jessy-cahn pov!**

 **omfg i just** saw the kawaaiiest man eva! BRiTTANY-chan and me were just walnking anf then BAM! tehre he was! he was so fucking kawaii and i think he looeked at me! i looked at him to and we both bluched and looked away! omfg im so embarased! but ithnk ive im in love?\

"omfg jessy-cahn" brittany-chan sadi "you like that kawaii guy!"

"WHAT" i shrerked "NO WAY HES SHORT AND GROSS

and suddenly i heard a sobbing noise. it was the kawaii guy. he waz staring at me and was crnying. "YOU FUCKING BTCHI I HATE U"

and then he ran AWAY

 _Brittany-chan pov~~~~~_

Aftr da kawaii guy ran offed i glarzed over 2 see that da other 1 was walkin over 2 me, we was somewat shorter den me, he loked down me and smiled a kawaii smile.

"Who r u, u kawaii neko?" Eren said lookin me wellz i was lookin at hm to.

"i-i'm brittany-chan, da pun rock neko." i looked over jessy and hugged her, feelng scared cause he also looed lke the guy whom killed me famly. Jessy say i was gettin upset so cause me har was standng up lke a cats.

"We should go" Jessy-chan said as her eyez turned all black n stuff.

We started walking away when we saw…...LEVIIIII!1!

 **a/n now dis waz relly good!11 very suspencer! see? itz good! no haterz dis time! U FUCkiNG MEANiES! UR UNKAWAII!**

 _a/n NYA!~ u guys can't hate on us nuw we r rightin gud thngs rn. SO SUCK IT U TITTAN LOVERS U *hIssIng cat sounds*_


End file.
